Colors, Feelings and Faces
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: "Aang…what just happened?" "I don't know, all I know is I don't care what they need us for, I am not missing anything else that goes down in this house." Toph and Sokka have a simple conversation that leads to them realizing their feeling's for each other.


Hey guys, this is a Tokka story. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- All rights to their respectful owners, I own none of these characters this is purely fan made.

**Colors, Feelings and Faces**

It was one of those days.

He noticed they had been happening more lately.

She would get up, and walk off into the forest. She didn't come back until late into the night, and her eyes were red and puffy when she looked up.

His first idea was that she was going off to practice some new earth bending forms, and just couldn't get them right. That was taken out quickly when he realized that Toph would never be afraid to train in public; she would want to "deprive them of her awesomeness."

Sokka being himself couldn't think of anything else that would make her cry. Her parent's maybe, but they were in Ba Sing Se, her parents didn't live here.

He thought about getting someone else, the more sensitive people like Aang and his sister. He couldn't bother them though; Aang and Katara were constantly gone, Aang trying to keep the newly found peace and Katara helping him through it. When they came home they were tired, and usually went straight to bed. He even learned how to cook, Katara couldn't do it when she got home, and they were always thankful when he had food on the table ready for them at 10 at night. He would wave off their thanks, sit on the couch and wait for them to go to bed before he turned off the lights.

Yes they did share a bed; he got over it, even though he knew very well what could be going through that 16 year old boys head. He tried to push it out of his mind as much as humanly possible, but there was always a warning bell ringing.

Zuko and Toph had been close, but he was in the Fire Nation, were Aang and Katara currently were. Zuko might have been able to get it out of her, but like he said, he was too far away.

Sukki wasn't really a part of their little group anymore. He was 18 (so last year) when they broke up, let's just say it hadn't been pretty. Katara was crying as they screamed, Aang holding her and wincing every time a plate smashed against the wall. Toph had sat in a corner, sitting down with her knees to her chest, hands over her ears and she shook her head back and forth.

They would have gone on like that until noon (it had been around 3 in the morning while this happened), he could have too. It wasn't when he saw the sadness in Katara eyes, the pleading in Aang's; those weren't the things that made him stop. It was Toph.

When she had looked up at him he caught her eye, and in those eyes he saw something he vowed he would never have her feel toward him again.

Fear

Toph had fear in her eyes; tears streaming down her face, the pain he could see in them was overwhelming.

It made him break it off then and there, her told Sukki to get out and that they were done. She had been more than happy to leave, and he didn't give his friend the chance to talk to him after the door slammed shut, he stalked to his room and went to bed.

So Sukki was out of the option.

That just left him, and he and they girl were close it was just….he just couldn't talk to her about it. Maybe because only he knew about it and because she might not know he knew. But today he was done; he needed to figure this out.

He stood, brushing off his clothes and stepping out the back door. He wasn't too sure which way she went but he would just have to try to track her. That wasn't hard, because she had worn down a path from her time going here and he just needed to follow it.

As he walked his mind became for curious as to what he might find, some kind of secret fort maybe? A earth bending village? Her parent's secret house? The possibilities were endless in his mind, the situation he could find her in varied. It made him walk faster.

-.-.-

OK why hadn't he expected this?

Maybe it was too simple?

To…not Toph?

He had walked about an hour in the forest to come to this? He was standing on a hill, the top of one to precise. It was beautiful though, he'd admit that much.

The sky was a clear blue, clouds only appearing ever once and a while. The grass tall and flowing, it appeared to be like waves the way the wind blew through it. It was surrounded by the forest, the space wide and open. There was a lake a little further down, the water glistening in the sunlight. It was warm and inviting, it made his heart slow down and his head clear.

He walked down the hill slowly, trying to breathe and the place toke his breath away. He was suddenly lost, lost in his own little world of peace and quiet. It was rare he had moments like this, he was busy too. His work in the city, but still work none the less.

"What the hell are you doing here Snoozles?"

Sokka jumped his eyes wide and he got into a fighting stance. He became happy and annoyed when he heard her laugh, sweet and clear through to air. He looked around again, finding her form laying in the grass a couple of feet away from him.

He walked closer, eye widening in surprise again.

Her hair was down, which he saw once in a blue moon. He loved it that way, but no amount of pestering from him could make her leave it that way. Her headband was still on, her bangs lying in face carelessly and her long black hair pooling around her. She was on her back; one knee raised with her other calf resting on it, her hands resting on her stomach. His favorite grin off her plastered to her face, he wanted nothing more to just have fun with her, to hang out like they always do.

But he was here for a reason.

"Toph we need to talk."

Her grin fell.

"Toph I know you don't want me to know and I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know. I'm concerned Toph, because you're walking away and coming home crying almost every day now. I have no idea why but you need to tell me, so I can help or at least put my mind to rest, because Toph you're driving me crazy I swear to-." Sokka starts.

"Me driving you insane isn't anything new Snoozles, also it's none of your damn business about why I'm walking off or why I'm crying, so….fuck off." Toph pulled some grass out of the ground.

Sokka sighed, yeah he expected this. Fine, she was going to be a stubborn ass so would he.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said no."

"Sokka I don't want you here, so fuck off."

Sokka stops for a second; he doesn't think he's ever heard her call him his really name.

"No."

"Go. Now!"

"You can't make me Toph!"

"You should know better than to piss me off Snoozles, if I don't want you here you go!"

"Toph you can't keep ignoring things like this!"

"Since when do you think it's OK to disobey me without getting a broken arm?!"

"Since when do you cry!? Because last time I check you don't exactly have feelings,"

Silence

Too far

He went too far

Toph turns her head away, making sure he doesn't see the tears start to swim in her eyes.

Sokka sighs, pinching the bride of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "I'm sorry, that was low. I know you have feelings, we've been best friends for 4 years. Since we've been friends that long you should know that I'm just concerned, I don't like seeing you hurt. I'm sorry I-."

"I'm blind," Toph whispers, her voice barely rising above the breeze.

Sokka pulls away his hand and stares down at his friend.

"I guess it's been really hitting me more lately. I've never seen a color, or watched as a bird flies through the air, never even seen your faces, let alone mine," Toph looks up, her unseeing eyes scanning the sky.

Sokka understands.

"Sokka what's a color?"

Sokka's at a loss, how in the hell did he describe a color? He sits down in the grass next to her, the wind blowing Toph's bangs out of her face for only a moment, but long enough for him to crave to see it again. God how does he do this?

"Blue."

"Hu?"

"I said start with blue Snoozles."

"Oh," Sokka rubs the back of his neck uncertainly. "Well blue is the sea, blue is me and Katara."

"So your skin is blue?"

"No, I mean that it's the color of the clothes we wear, and it's the color of the water tribes. Blue can be soft and light, like today, the sky is a very light blue. But others times it can be dark, like water at night."

"OK…how about red?"

"Zuko."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, the fire nations clothing is red, and so is fire. Fire is a whole lot of different shades of red though, so that one is a little more complicated. Red is the sunset, it was the color of the sky when Sozin's Comet came…..it's blood, blood is red." Sokka looks down, he hates that memory.

Toph doesn't like it either, she almost died that day, her hand had been slipping….

"Orange," Toph blurts.

Sokka looks at her with a raised eyebrow, and turns away, "Aang."

"Twinkle Toes?"

"Are you gonna do that every time I relate a person to a color?"

"Possibly."

"Aang is from the Air temples, and as far as I'm concerned they all wore orange and yellow. Orange is also the sun set; mixing in with the red it's beautiful. Orange is well…an orange."

Toph laughs, "At least I know why we call it that now."

"Yep, alright what's next?"

"Green,"

"You," Sokka doesn't even hesitate.

Toph looks over at him, "Me?"

Sokka smiles, "Yeah." His voice drops down more, quiet and soft. "When I think of green I always think of you, its earth. The earth is green, and so are your clothes, ever since we meet I've related you to green. Then there's your eyes….oh man." Sokka lets loose a laugh and runs his fingers through his hair. "There something else, there not a deep green, there a paler green, milky…." Sokka trails off.

Toph blushes, "I think I've heard Aang say that people relate colors to feelings, what about that?"

"Yeah people do, most people with relate blue to sadness, depression, not many people relate it to something happy. Orange is related it happiness, or at least that's what I think. Green is related to jealousy, when people think of green they think of jealousy. Red can be a whole lot of different emotions, anger, embarrassment, but I think the most popular is love."

Toph sits up instantly, "Love?"

"Yeah, well since blood is red so are our hearts and obviously love comes from the heart." Sokka shrugs.

Toph pouts, "Ok, I think I can get colors now."

Sokka smiles again, "I'm glad I could help."

"Sokka can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I uh….can I feel you face?"

Sokka is taken aback by this question, "Why?"

Toph blushes and looks away, "I don't know….I guess I want to know what you look like."

Sokka stares at the girl, and nods his head. Toph in turn looks at him, feeling the vibrations of his nod. Slowly and unsurely she reaches up, her hand gently places themselves on his face. Sokka is sure she can feel his heart skip a few beats, and he holds his breath. She roams her hands over his face, running them down his checks and over his eyes, feeling around his eyes. He swears he heart just plane stops when she runs her hands down his neck and back up again.

Then her hands are at his lips, she presses them a little, running her fingers over the edges. They both become still, and she carefully takes her hands away, placing them in her lap.

"If it means anything to you, you seem really handsome," Toph stares at him.

Sokka laughs, "Well if it means anything to you I think you just might be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

They stop for a moment, and just when Toph is about to say that this was getting awkward, he kisses her.

Sokka is kissing her

On the mouth

Oh….My God

Toph melts, and can't seem told herself up anymore. The second her lips loose the tiniest bit of contact with his though he places his hands on her hips, holding her even closer than before. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she moans into him, and she feels him smile. She opens her mouth to him, tilting her head even more. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and she moans again, shivering from the intense pleasure he brings.

He was a good kisser

She'd give him that much.

He pulls away from her, both breathless and blushing. Toph tries to make sense of what just happened, and when she does she feels that she wants it to happen again.

"This might be a good time to tell you I think I just may be in love with you," Sokka chuckles nervously.

Toph smirks, "Good, because I think I just may be in love with you too."

Sokka smiles at her, and Toph leans up again, capturing his mouth with hers.

-.-.-.-

Aang and Katara got home late that night, tired and hungry. Thankfully Sokka had dinner ready as always, and they again tried to thank him but he waved it off. He sat down on the couch with Toph like always and- WAIT WHAT!?

Aang and Katara snap their heads to the couch, where Sokka sits with his arm around Toph, whispering things into her ear and causing Toph to giggle. Wait Toph giggled? Aang and Katara exchanged glances, both wondering what in the hell was going on.

"So, anything happen while we were gone?" Aang asks slowly.

"Not really," Toph shrugs.

"You guys sure, are you sure that nothing happened?" Katara asks just as slow.

"Yep, I think we're gonna turn in for the night. I'll wash the plates in the morning Katara, don't worry about it." Sokka and Toph stand his arm still around her shoulders.

They walk out of the living room, and down the hall. Toph's giggles are still heard occasionally. Aang and Katara look at each other.

"Aang…what just happened?"

"I don't know, all I know is I don't care what they need us for, I am not missing anything else that goes down in this house."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha! Poor Aang and Katara, so out of it. Anyway Please review.


End file.
